Ai no Drabbles
by Schoko-Izuna
Summary: Divers Drabbles sur les couples de Fairy Tail. Il y aura de l'hétéro et du yaoi, du joyeux et du moins joyeux, et du sang. Parce que c'est cool le sang! Il y aura deux POV par histoire!
1. Compagnons d'Infortune (part 1)

_**Compagnons d'Infortune**_

 **POV Gray -**

Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce que tu pensais de moi.

Lors de notre rencontre, tu m'as regardé de travers, cela a instauré un vrai froid dans notre relation.

Après la mort de mes parents à cause de Déliora, Ul et toi étiez ma seule famille, mais je savais très bien qu'avec toi, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une pierre à enjamber pour parvenir à tes fins.

On a évolué. On a grandi. J'ai fait mes erreurs, tu as fait les tiennes.

J'ai cru que tu étais mon ennemi. Jusqu'à ce que tu me sauves.

Notre terrain de jeu, la neige, était-ce là que j'allais mourir ? Et de froid ?

Quelle ironie.

Ce sont tes larmes qui m'ont sauvé.

Après tout, nous ne sommes que des Compagnons d'Infortune.


	2. Compagnons d'Infortune (part 2)

_**Futur Antérieur :**_ Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai(s?) plu! J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite!

 _ **SomnamBulle :**_ Arigato ^^!

 _ **Ninareli :**_ Merci beaucoup! Petite anecdote, avant que tu ne me le dises, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas dit le nom de Lyon dans le premier chapitre xD, maintenant tu es au courant, mais du coup, pour chaque chapitre premières parties, je ne dirai pas le nom de l'autre du couple, ca fera des petites devinettes, j'essaierai tout de même de laisser quelques indices, ça pourrait être amusant, merci pour l'avoir donné cette idée (involontairement j'imagine xD). J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir non plus, et tu as raison : YAOI ! (mais tous n'en seront pas)

* * *

 ** _Compagnons d'Infortune_**

 **POV Lyon –**

J'ai toujours eu peur de toi, que tu me voles ma place, mon maître.

Tu étais le seul rescapé de ton village, mais moi j'étais déjà mort à l'intérieur. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant ou de mes parent ni même d'où je viens.

Peu à peu j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier à t'aimer.

Ma plus grosse erreur fut de partir et d'être contre toi. Je ne voulais que ton intention, que tu prennes conscience de mon existence.

Lorsque que je t'ai retrouvé presque mort dans la neige, ton corps frigorifié, mes larmes ont coulé, et, sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai sauvé.

Après tout, nous ne sommes que des Compagnons d'Infortune.

* * *

Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis clairement pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit. Le personnage de Lyon est assez peu développé dans le manga ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à le cerner et donc l'utiliser correctement.

Un sondage est disponible sur mon profil pour savoir quels personnages vous voulez pour les deux prochains chapitres(drabbles), vous ne pouvez voter que pour un personnage pour garder le suspens du couple qui en sortira (en gros, les deux personnages avec le plus de vote seront le prochain couple). J'espère sincèrement ne pas tomber sur du Roméo x Laxus.

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'y répondrai dans le prochain drabble!


	3. Trahison et Épée

_**Ninareli :**_ Oui c'était Lyon xD et merci beacoup!

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit d'un hors série que je garde depuis pas mal de temps dans mon ordi, il n'y aura pas de double POV et c'est pas le truc le plus joyeux au monde, clairement pas.

* * *

 ** _Trahison et Epée_**

Il l'avait trahie.

Elle lui en voulait.

Son épée était teintée de son sang.

Elle l'avait tué parce qu'il était parti. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Elle resserra son étreinte avec du manche de son épée tandis que de longues larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

« Jellal… Pourquoi… ? »

Elle tomba à genoux dans la mare du sang de Jellal et saisit son épée à deux mains, la tenant désormais pointée vers elle.

« Je dois te rejoindre. »

D'un coup bref, son épée la transperça et son corps tomba parallèlement au corps de Jellal tandis que leurs sangs se mélangeaient en se teintant du rouge écarlate de ses cheveux.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et se lièrent tandis que toute forme de vie quitta le corps d'Erza.

* * *

Le vote sera terminé à 14h50 puisque j'ai déjà les résultats, le premier chapitre sera posté dans les environs de 17h/18h. Selon les votes actuels, ce ne sera pas du Laxus X Roméo.


	4. Haricot Magique (part 1)

Hey! Désolée pour le retard! Enfin bon vous savez, internet qui plante (oui, pendant presque une semaine. C'est la joie d'habiter dans un trou paumé, clairement)tout ça tout ça, pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de poster la deuxième partie rapidement! Mais pour l'instant, les réponses aux reviews (je ne sais pas écrire ce mot correctement du 1er coup...)!

 **Ninareli -** En effet, le bonheur se ressent, mais ce n'est pas Jellal qui est mort mais Erza qui l'a tué. Oui elle est encore plus conne xD Merci beaucoup pour la review et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu!

 **FA** (je me permet d'abréger) **-** Un côté Roméo et Juliette? Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça mais effectivement! A la base je voulais écrire une fic' où ç'aurait été le prologue mais je n'avais clairement pas assez de contenu donc j'en ai fait un drabble, après si il y a une bonne histoire derrière, pourquoi pas tenter, ça pourrait être intéressant! et de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, encore désolée pour l'absence de ses derniers jours!

* * *

 ** _Haricot Magique_**

 **POV Fried –**

Au-delà de la magie et des livres, il y a quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose qui n'est pas enseigné à l'école ou visible à l'œil nu l'amour.

Tout cela avait changé au moment où il avait croisé son regard.

Il avait eu un coup de foudre.

Dès lors, il rechercha, ce que les écrits magiques disaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire aimer, mais dire la vérité, les utilisant, il entendit deux mots :

« Je t'aime »

La Foudre était tombée sur le Haricot.

Ce fut la naissance du Haricot Magique.

* * *

Sentez-vous ici le mangue d'inspiration? Non mais parce que c'est légèrement cul-cul. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review quand même! Et aussi les hypothèses sur le couple, même si c'est pas non plus ultra compliqué hein...


End file.
